Like Old Times
by herp-di-derp
Summary: Billy-Ray Sanguine has resurfaced, and he's looking for Valkyrie. Unfortunately, Skulduggery and Tanith are finding it hard to help Valkyrie. Valduggery. R&R please :D
1. Sanguine

_A/N: New story yay:D_

_Hope you all like this one=]_

_Also, like my other fanfic, Valkyrie is 22:P I aint a fan of her being so young hehe_

Chapter One: Sanguine.

Valkyrie Cain slammed a kick into the jaw of a man that is known for attempted murder only but calls himself a murder artist,this man just seemed too keep appearing, no matter how many times he gets thrown into a holding cell, he manages to get out.

She spun around as she heard an approach behind her and struck her hand out into the persons gut, but heard a familiar grunt, then she noticed that he was wearing a scarf around his jaw and a low brimmed hat. It was Skulduggery Pleasant, her partner and mentor.

"Oops!" She gasped as the man she had just kicked grabbed her from behind and shoved her into the wall.

Skulduggery grabbed the man as he launched himself at him, then pinned him too the wall.

"Hm, Scapegrace again? Do you ever give up? You never actually manage too murder someone so why do you bother?" Skulduggery asked him in an amused voice.

"He never gives up, thats why he gets into so much trouble." Valkyrie added in.

"Yeah yous can gloat, one day it'll be you both begging me too let you go while i torture you." Scapegrace snapped back.

"Well then until that day comes, im placing you under arrest, anything you say may be used against you and well... you know the drill" Skulduggery said chucking him into the back seat of the bentley.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery got into the car and belted themselves in.

"Nice of you too thump me when i came too your rescue." Skulduggery commented.

"I'm sorry didn't mean too, thought you were someone else." Valkyrie replied and she smiled apoligetically.

"Its ok, i didn't really feel it, im too amazing." he said.

"Could your skull inflate any bigger?" Valkyrie smirked.

Skulduggery stayed quiet. Strange. He never stayed quiet when she said something like that.

"You're staying in Gordons tonight yes?" He asked abruptly.

"Um... Gordons I guess, yeah." Valkyrie replied, a confused look on her face.

"Okay." Was all she got.

They drove in silence for the next five or so minutes.

Skulduggery was thinking about his feelings for the twenty two year old girl sitting beside him, they had grown in the years that he has known her. He tilted his head too the side and sighed. Valkyrie looked at him.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing..." He replied.

"Theres something, why did you sigh?" Valkyrie pressed.

Skulduggery looked around at Vaurien Scapegrace and "Later." Was all he said.

Valkyrie pulled a face and Skulduggery looked over at her and laughed.

"Fine. Later then." She agreed.

"You can talk you know, i aint gonne say anything, learned my lesson the last time." Scapegrace said quietly.

They ignored him. Last time he had taunted Valkyrie on their way too the Sanctuary, Skulduggery had drove through the beach at night and tied his cuffs too the wing mirror and continued too drive down the beach with Scapegrace yelping and running with them. Valkyrie hadn't laughed so much in ages.

They arrived at the Sanctuary and got out of the car. Valkryie led the way through the back door while Skulduggery directed Scapegrace through the many halls. The Administrator looked up and gave them a look of loathing but he got up and walked over. He was a big man, bigger than Ghastly Bespoke.

"I'll take him, you can go. Grand Mage wouldn't be too pleased too see you both here again." He snapped at them.

Valkyrie went too leave without a word but Skulduggery grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Actually i wondered if we could speak with the Grand Mage ." He sounded amused as he used Guilds official title, Valkyrie gave him a strange look, he hadn't told her anything about this.

"Grand Mage is busy, he won't be seeing anybody tonight." And he walked away without another word with Scapegrace.

As they were walking out of the back doors, Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery.

"Why did you want too talk too Guild?" She asked.

"I've heard something about Billy-Ray Sanguine. He seems to be causing trouble again." She replied quietly.

"He's coming after me again isn't he...?" Valkyrie asked, fright in her voice.

Skulduggery nodded and spoke.

"Yes... I won't let him touch you Valkyire, and if he gets around me, he will be a dead man when I get to him." Skulduggery growled.

Valkyrie was taken aback by the protectiveness in his voice.

"Thank you..." Valkyrie mumbled.

"Er.... Okay." He sounded embarressed when he answered. "Will I drop you to Gordon's then?"

"Yeah okay.. But what happens if Sanguine comes?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'll stay with you until Tanith gets here and then I have to go and get some more information from Mr. Bliss about the whereabouts of Sanguine and any clues to what he's going to do ." He answered her. Then took out his phone and dialled Tanith's number.

"Hello Tanith, would you be able to come over and _babysit_ Valkyrie while I talk to Mr. Bliss about some upcoming events?"He looked at Valkyrie and smiled at how she scowled at him. He knew she didn't take kindly to being 'looked' after.

Valkyrie heard a reply and Skulduggery thanked her and hung up.

"Tanith will be here soon and I'm going to stay with you until she gets here." Skulduggery said.

"Ah right okay, thank you.."

When they arrived at Gordon's estate, Valkyrie opened the door and led the way through the house, dropping her keys onto the table in the kitchen while she went.

"So when is Tanith coming?" She asked when the silence got to awkward.

"Err she should be here in a few minutes."

_I'm just going to shut up because he sounds like he __**really**__ does not want to talk, _Valkyrie thought.

Just then, the floor started to crumble and a man with big sunglasses and sandy blonde hair erupted from the ground.

"Well hello lil' darlin, haven' seen you in a while, how ya been?"Billy-Ray Sanguine said in his southern drawl, standing back and leaning against the counter casually.

"Ah no not you..." Valkyrie sighed. She was standing next to Skulduggery and they were both standing warely.

"Sanguine." Skulddgery said and tilted his head.

_A/N: New story/chapter yay:)_

_Hope you like this:P_

_Please R&R if you think I should continue=]_


	2. The Book

_A/N: Glad you all like this Fanfic:D_

_Hope you enjoy chapter two=]_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The book.**

_General POV._

Skulduggery took out his gun as Sanguine lunged for Valkyrie and they went back over the table. He aimed his gun at Sanguine and fired. Sanguine yelped and rolled away from Valkyrie and jumped up. Valkyrie scrambled over to Skulduggery's side, he was still pointing his gun at Sanguine. But as they watched, no blood soaked Sanguine as it should have. Instead, the bullet popped out of the wound and fell with a _clink_ to the floor. He grinned up at them.

"See, that's why I _love_Necromancer liquid serum." He drawled. Valkyrie was staring open mouthed at the bullet wound. Meanwhile Skulduggery tilted his head.

"Messing around around with Necromancy now, are we?" He said, his gun not wavering.

"Well, seeing as over the years, ya just keep shootin' me, I decided to-"

He was cut off by Tanith bursting through the front door, not seeing anyone, she continued to banter.

"It would help for you to open the door once in a while you know? I brought Chinese food by the way." She called up the hallway, putting the food on the table beside the door. Getting no answer, she frowned and drew out her sword and walked slowly but quietly through the hall towards the kitchen. The scene she saw, shocked her.

Sanguine was standing across the room from Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Skulduggery had his gun pointed at Sanguine, but Sanguine was grinning at them.

"Well, here's another one to join the party." Sanguine drawled, he winked at Tanith.

"Oh god no, not you." Tanith said and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here Sanguine?" Skulduggery asked.

"Well, see, y'all weren't sposed to be 'ere when I got here, you were supposed to be off chasin' Mr. Vaurien Scapegrace, but I got delayed ya see. And here I am." He spread his arms like he was welcoming them.

"Ahh..I knew Scapegrace didn't get out by himself.." Skulduggery said.

"Didn' expect y'all to be back so quick either, but I'll be seein y'all really soon don't worry. Toodles."Sanguine said. He winked at Valkyrie, She mentally gagged, while Sanguine saluted them all.

He began sinking into the ground before anybody could get him.

"I hate him." Valkyrie said, glaring at the spot where he'd disappeared.

"If _we _weren't supposed to be here when he came, he was looking for something." Tanith said, obviously deep in thought.

"True, now all we have to discover is what exactly he was looking for, who he's involved with and what their or he is planning." Skulduggery said cheerfully.

"Oh yes, _all _we have to figure out." Valkyrie said sarcastically, sitting on the kitchen counter.

"But what could he have been looking for.." Skulduggery mused.

*

_Unknown persons POV._

"_Sanguine, you dare return to me without the book?" A cold raspy voice came from behind the backrest of the chair._

"_Sir, I tried to distract them, but the detective and that annoyin' not-so-lil-anymore girl came back early from the distraction I set!" Sanguine insisted, desperation in his voice._

"_You mean __**you**__ got there late. Your own affairs must be more important, are they Sanguine?" Anger had seeped into the mans voice and Sanguine was getting nervous._

"_Course not sir, I wish to serve you over myself. I jus' had difficulty gettin' out of the Sanctuary in time. You know I'm wanted on their lists." He man leaped out of the seat and turned around, revealing the anger on his revolting mutated face. _

"_LIES! You are doing this for your own gain! Not to 'serve your old master' as you say so often!" He screeched at him, his eyes turned from the dark cold blackness to a blazing red._

"_Sir that ain't true!" Sanguine tried to say, but he was cut off._

"_You continue to displease me Sanguine!" The mutated-faced man roared over him._

"_If you gimme another chance I ain't gonna displease you, I'll bring you back the damn book." Sanguine drawled, but he said it nervously._

"_One last chance, Sanguine. You better have the book next time or you will be disposed of as I will have no use for you." He sat back down, his voice was calm again, as if talking about Sanguines death was stress relief._

"_Nice to know. Well I'll just be outta your hair." He said loudly moving for the door, he said the last part in an undertone: "Stupid moody mutated man..."_

_ *_

_General POV._

"Where are you going?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery when he started to put on his coat and pick up his keys.

"As I said, I have an appointment with Mr. Bliss, You and Tanith are staying here to make sure Mr. Sanguine doesn't get what he needs."

"Ah okay, well see you later then." Valkyrie said, wishing he could stay longer, his presence made her feel safer.

"Are you okay Valkyrie..?" Skulduggery asked doubtfully.

"Yes I'm fine!" She insisted, grinning a false smile at him.

"Er .. Okay..." He said, deciding he would let her tell him what was bothering her in her own time.

"Byeee."

"Bye Val." He mumbled, then he called: "Bye Tanith!" Into the kitchen.

He walked out the door. Valkyrie sighed.

"You okay Val?" Tanith asked, appearing at the doorway.

"Yes. No. Aghhh." Valkyrie stuttered and dropped her head into her hands. She felt Tanith put her arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Val?" She said soothingly, rubbing her hand up and down Valkyrie's arm.

"I'm in love with a skeleton. But this particular skeleton doesn't love me back." She said and sighed sadly.

* * *

_AN: I really hope you liked that, I don't know whether the plot is good or not..._

_ Promise the next chapter will be better:D If it ain't I give you all permission to shoot me:P_

_ Please R&R anyway hehe:D_


	3. Demogorgon

_A/N: Thanks to : NerdySkeleton, Mariella Bleud., Ocean109, Cristin Illusion & DoomsdayGirl for all your nice reviews :D_

_(By the way, the Mr. Bliss in this story is an Echo-Mr. Bliss because as some of you know, and I'm sorry for spoiling it if you don't know yet, Mr. Bliss died in The Faceless Ones and he made a 'back-up' of himself:P So yeah just thought I'd clear that up:P)_

_Enjoy=]_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Demogorgon**

_Skulduggery's POV._

"Mr. Bliss, you have information you think I'll need?" Skulduggery said when he entered the Sanctuary and saw the foggy strong looking man standing in front of him.

"Yes, Skulduggery you have to keep Miss Cain safe, away from_Billy-Ray_ Sanguine." Mr. Bliss said seriously.

"I thought he was looking for something, not someone?" Skulduggery replied, confused.

"He's looking for someone _and _something. He's working for his old master, Demogorgon, I'm sure you don't recognise the name. Apparently from close resources, his name signifies the God of the Underworld or a demon. I've never even heard of him before, but he's dangerous. Power's beyond anyone I've ever encountered. And he's trying to resurrect an African Fallen Angel. Her name is Agak." Mr. Bliss said, grimly.

"You've found out alot in the past few days, how?"

"I'm the remnants of a dead man, I think nobody notices me enough to talk about anything in front of me." He smiled without a trace of amusement.

"I see, so, were dealing with another crazy fanatic person trying to resurrect a God. Fantastic. Well, I better be going. Thank you for this information."

"You're the only one who can keep Valkyrie Cain away from them, don't let them get their hands on her." Mr bliss said.

"Wait, what has Valkyrie got to do with this??"

"I don't know. You will have to find that out. But whatever it is that their looking for, it's in Miss Cain's estate and she is somehow involved in it. I place great faith in you stopping whatever it is that is coming."

"On that good note, I have to leave. If their looking for Valkyrie she needs the best protection she can get."

*

_General POV._

Valkyrie and Tanith had just finished eating their food. Valkyrie was still thinking about her feelings for Skulduggery. She sighed again.

"You're thinking about it again aren't you?" Tanith said sympathetically.

"Yes... But, life goes on... I'll take these plates out, gimme yours." Tanith handed Valkyrie the plate.

"Thanks Val." She smiled kindly at her.

Valkyrie walked into the kitchen and put the plates into the sink and made to turn the tap on but a hand grabbed her from behind and before she could scream, a hand was blocking her mouth. She was dragged backwards towards the wall when she realised who it was. But she heard the crumble of the wall and knew it was to late to fight him.

Skulduggery and Tanith burst into the kitchen and saw Valkyrie being dragged through the wall in the grip of Billy-Ray Sanguine. Skulduggery leaped towards her but her hand was just sinking into the wall.

"Damnit Tanith why did you leave her alone?!" He shouted at her.

"Don't take this out on me! How was I supposed to know that he was going to come for her?!" She shrieked back at him.

"Well you should have known!" Skulduggery roared back.

Tanith had enough. She brought her arm back and with such force she let it snap forward and crack Skulduggery in the face. He stumbled back.

"How could you say that?! Do you really think I would actually let Valkyrie get kidnapped on purpose?!" She screeched at Skulduggery, looking like she was going lynch him.

"You're right... Tanith I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It's just I... I think I love her Tanith." He said, his voice rich with sadness.

_Whoah, _Tanith thought,_two love confessions in one day and they were confessing their love for each other._

"Skul... When we get all this mess sorted out, If I have to hold a gun to your non-existent brain, I'm going to make you tell her." She replied, she was still angry at him for trying to blame it on her.

"Charming... but I'll have to tell her anyway, I can't pretend to her anymore.." Skulduggery sighed, plopping down on to the kitchen chair and putting his skull in his head.

*

_Valkyrie's POV._

Valkyrie awoke with a splitting pain in her head. Her arms were above her head and she realised she was hung with chains around wrists and hooked to the ceiling. She groaned. The last thing she remembered was Sanguine pulling her into the wall, mumbling something and something heavy hitting her head and her mind going blank along her her vision. But now she was hanging from a metal bar like a meat carcass.

"Ughh. Great." She moaned.

"Great is right, you're awake." She heard a raspy voice say. She tried to turn her head and look around to see who had spoken but her neck was aching and the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Who the hell are you?" She said angrily.

"Oh, forgive me, I am Demogorgon." She heard a smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Well, I'm sure you already know who I am. Seeing as you captured me and all." She grumbled. Craning her neck against the pain, trying to free it from the muscle cramp.

"Of course, Valkyrie Cain, wielder of the magic in the Book I am in need of. You, my dear, are going to be helping me along the way. As soon as we get you ready, we will head to the Isle of Agot for the ceremony." He said.

"Ceremony? Book? This just keeps getting more confusing."

"The ceremony for your place in the Imani. A group of faith for the goddess, Agak. And the Book, this book plus you equals the resurrection of Agak, my god. Soon to be your god too. It will happen on the Isle of Agot, where she will rise from the earth and take her rightful place as the Goddess she is and we will be there to serve her." His voice was passionate as he talked about Agak.

"Wow. Well, as I've said many times before, you won't succeed. You people never succeed. But, as a matter of curiosity, why does this Book and me have anything to do with this?" She asked, her voice tinged with pain from her neck.

"Because, my little Ntombi, you-"

"_What _did you just call me?" Valkyrie said over him.

"Ntombi means lady. You are my lady. It's African Zulu."

"Jeesh you sure know a lot of weird names."

"These 'weird names' are all associated with the dark god, Agak. You would do well to follow them and learn them. But as I was saying, you are a descendant of the Ancients. The magic that the Book contains, is magic of the Ancients. Therefore you, my dear, are the only one who can wield this magic bring back the Goddess." Demogorgon said gleefully.

"Ah hell. Why am I always the 'only one this'and the ' only one that'." Valkyrie said grumpily. Acting like she wasn't fazed by any of this, but she was storing this information for when she either escaped or Skulduggery came to get her.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to end it so abruptly, but I need time to think about the next bit:P_

_By the way all the weird names actually have true meanings:P_

_**Agak = Hawk. (The Goddess & You'll find out why shes named after a hawk soon hehe)**_

_**Demogorgon = Sanguines master.**_

_**Agot = Mountain. (The Island.)**_

_**Imani = Faith. (The group of faith.)**_

_**Ntombi = Lady.**_

_Hope they don't confuse you to much:P If I forgot any and you wanna know what they mean, just leave a review with the word or words and I'll send you a reply with the meaning:)_

_Hope you liked that:D Well, you better cause I've been working on it from like 1 o clock today haha._

_Please R&R and then I'll upload the next chapter=]_


	4. Death And Escape

_A/U: Thanks everyone for your reviews=]_

_Warning: There is death and slight sexual references in this chapter,_

_Just thought I'd warn yous:P Anyway, hope you like it:P_

* * *

**Chapter four: Death and Escape.**

_Valkyrie's POV._

Demogorgon had left a few minutes ago after telling her about what he had planned. She was being brought to an island that was devoted to a Goddess. Great. Her neck was getting less painful to move though, but for all she knew Skulduggery and Tanith had no idea how to find her.

The big musty doors in front of her opened. Sanguine stepped in first, then a man, well, she didn't know whether to call him a man. His face was mutated. His skin looked like it had suffered severe burns which covered his whole head and from what she could see, his whole body. His eyes were coal black. He wore a dark blue suit. Valkyrie was about to ask who this man was, but he spoke first.

"Now my dear, we will proceed to the Isle of Agot. Sanguine, bring her." He said, he had a sophisticated way about him. This was Demogorgon, the man who had been speaking to her just a few minutes ago, she knew because of his voice.

Sanguine came towards her. He was grinning while he reached up to the chains that were holding her up. She didn't like how close he was to her, from what she could tell, he was looking straight into her eyes. She responded by scowling at him. His grin got even bigger. She felt the chains loosen around her wrists and her boots touched the floor. Sanguine grabbed the end of the chains and led her over to Demogorgon. He smiled and revealed mottled teeth and black gums. She felt her stomach heave, but she didn't show anything on her face in case he got angry.

"Let's go." Was all he said and led them out the big doors. She gasped. There were dozens of figures all along both sides of the walls. They were dressed in what looked like monk clothes, they wore long brown robes with hoods up over their heads and carried weapons of all sorts. She couldn't see their faces, they reminded her of the Cleavers, but they didn't have the shear brilliance that the Cleavers had.

"Yeah, we had them as a precautionary measure in case your li'l friends come to get you." Sanguine said, leading her past them.

"I hate you." Valkyrie replied.

"It seems we have something in common, Miss Cain." Demogorgon said, smiling over his shoulder as he walked. Her stomach heaved again as she saw his rotted teeth again.

Sanguine scowled at the two of them.

"Aren't you sposed to be on my side?" Sanguine asked him.

"While I may be on your _side_, you still annoy me." Demogorgon said simply.

Valkyrie laughed when she saw Sanguine pout, but her laugh turned into a grunt of pain as Sanguine twisted the chains tighter. She tried to click her fingers, but it didn't work. She wished Skulduggery and Tanith would hurry up and come and get her. She didn't feel like the sound of being taken to an island so that she could be admitted into a group of Faith for a dark Goddess, who will emerge out of the earth. Still, Demogorgon wasn't _that_ bad. He may have kidnapped her, but it wasn't like he was taunting her and hurting her.

"Oh, by the way, your parents are here." Demogorgon said suddenly, sounding casual.

"WHAT?!" Valkyrie yelled, a frantic look on her face.

"Oh yes, we tried to find you at their house, but they insisted we left you alone. Of course your father 'tried to protect you' and attacked me. So, Sanguine knocked both of them out and took them here. Which means if you even struggle, I will be forced to rid the earth of those mortals. And believe me, it won't be quick and painless if you mess up my plans." The way he talked was as if he was crooning over a cat. It sounded like he loved to talk about death and the relished the fact that he might get to murder them. She soon decided he _was _that bad.

"Let them go!" She yelled angrily, struggling against Sanguines grip. What Demogorgon had said hadn't comprehended in her head.

"Sanguine, do as I said. Kill the parents." He said. Sanguine grinned.

"My pleasure sir." He continued to grin as Demogorgon grabbed Valkyrie's arms. She was trying to pull her arms from his grip.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Please..." She pleaded, "Please don't kill them..."

Just then the doors burst open ahead of them and Skulduggery Pleasant and Tanith Low were sprinting towards them. Valkyrie took advantage of Demogorgon's momentary distraction and yanked her arms from his grip, but a bright light erupted around them and she was blinded. She fell back and smacked her head on the wall. The light cleared and she saw Demogorgon on the ground about a foot away from her. His face was contorted in pain and he was groaning. She heard a distant shout and she was being scooped up into someones arms and then everything went black.

*

_Sanguines POV._

_Billy-Ray Sanguine walked into the chamber and saw the Edgley couple shackled to two chairs. He grinned at them._

"_Hello there, as promised, I'm here to do somethin' I think I may 'ave mentioned I would do yesterday." His grin widened at the identical looks of fright on their faces._

_With the help of his master, his powers had grown. Which would make this much easier for him. Before, his murders were messy and attracted too much attention with them screaming and yelling. But now, they wouldn't even have the time to, let alone be able to. He admired the gold ring on his finger that granted him the power._

"_Sorry bou' this, but it has to be done." Sanguine drawled and raised his hand, then he curled it and they started to scream. He clicked his fingers and their breathing was cut off and the screaming stopped. Their tortured faces were turning blue. Then almost at the same time, Melissa and Desmond Edgley went limp in their chairs._

_Sanguine hadn't wanted to do this, he may have been evil, but his parents had been killed when he was younger and it had ripped him apart. But Demogorgon had wanted him to do it and he hated showing weakness to people. So he strode from the room and acted like it hadn't affected him, planting his usual grin on his face. _

_*_

_General POV._

"Why did she faint Professor?" Skulduggery asked Kenspeckle Grouse as soon as he had entered the room.

"She had a slight concussion, she is fine now. But the cut on her forehead needed stitches. Let her rest Detective." He replied, scowling at Skulduggery.

As Kenspeckle finished, Valkyrie bolted upright in her hospital bed breathing heavy and gasping. Skulduggery rushed to the side of her bed. She started to panic when she realised what had happened.

"Skulduggery, I have to go back! He has my parents! Please, I need to get them!" She started to sob and she threw her legs off the other side of the bed and started to pull on her boots over her skinny black pants. Skulduggery grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

"Are you positive that he has them?" He asked. She nodded and more tears came. She let her face fall into her hands. She felt herself being pulled into an embrace, then she realised it was Skulduggery who was holding her close to him. She snuggled into his coat and cried into chest. He was rubbing her back. She looked up into his face(well, skull.), which was extremely close to hers.

"I have to get them." She whispered, then she realised she was practically in his coat with him and her cheeks turned a faint red and she took a step away. He reluctantly withdrew his arms from around her.

"I'm coming with you." He replied. She hugged him again and then began getting her stuff together.

*

_Sanguines POV._

_Billy-Ray Sanguine returned to his chamber where Amelia, his lover, was. She greeted him with a beautiful seductive smile. She had blood red hair and blue almond shaped eyes with a green tinge in them. Her petite body was lying across the huge golden covered bed. She flashed her pearly white teeth and rose gracefully from the bed. Sanguines heart started beating fast when she came towards him. She put her hands on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_Back so soon?" She said, bringing her lips close to his. His lust for her was nearly killing him. _

"_Can't stay away from you for long, I'm afraid." Sanguine replied, crushing his lips to hers. He lifted her slightly and his hands moved down her past her lower back, keeping her up against him, while her perfect legs wrapped around his waist. He moaned slightly when her lips moved down past his jaw and to his neck. Her hands moved down to unbutton his shirt. She released her legs from around his waist and put her feet on the ground. As she pushed him towards the huge bed, she stepped out of the gorgeous delicate heels she wore. He fell back onto the bed. Just as she was unzipping his jeans, his phone started to buzz in the pocket. He sighed angrily and reached to get it._

"_Sorry darlin', this might be business." He said to her apologetically and kissed her lightly on the lips. She scowled and sat back. Sanguine answered his phone._

"_Hello?" _

"_Sanguine, are Melissa and Desmond Edgley dead?" Came Demogorgon's voice from the receiver._

"_Course they are, ya told me to kill them?" He replied._

"_Well then we can be certain that Miss Cain and Mr. Pleasant are coming here, they may not know that Mr and Miss Edgley are dead, go and station yourself and the Imani at the exits and entrances. Subdue Mr. Pleasant if you can, and take Miss Cain to me, okay?"_

"_Sure, whatever." Sanguine grunted and hung up. He looked at Amelia and was about to speak, but she bet him to it._

"_I'm guessing you have to go?" She said, still scowling. _

"_I do, and I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon, Kay?" He replied and leaned onto her and kissed her._

"_Okay, you said that last time and then you arrived back here with an unconscious girl and then said you had to go again." Amelia said angrily._

"_I know, but business is business, I'll be back either way." He kissed her again, got dressed and headed out the chamber doors._

_What Amelia didn't realise, was that, no matter how much he tried to pretend otherwise, he was definitely attracted Valkyrie Cain. It just wasn't fair that she had to turn out as beautiful as she did. He glared at nothing as he walked down the hallway._

_*_

_General POV._

Valkyrie walked silently towards the Bentley with Skulduggery beside her and Tanith and Fletcher behind them. They all got in.

"You know where they are yes?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery.

"Yes I do, it's underground. Light doesn't go well with Demogorgon." He replied. He started the car and they drove to where her parents were being kept. The drive there took about a half an hour. Valkyrie didn't speak, she was worrying for her parents lives. She wouldn't be able to face it if they died.

When they got there, Valkyrie was nervous. She stepped out of the Bentley and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere, there was a forest beside them.

"I'm afraid we'll have to walk the rest of the way, any farther than this would arouse suspicion, and of course the Bentley won't get through that." Skulduggery said when he saw the quizical look on Valkyrie's face.

"Ah okay. So were going through the forest then?" She asked him.

"Yes, it's in the middle of the forest." He said and walked towards the forest entrance.

* * *

_A/U: Sorry to leave it there, but I thought it was getting very long:P_

_Hope you like it anyway:)_

_Also, I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant, but I do own Demogorgan, Amelia and the Imani :P_

_Please R&R and I'll update:D_


	5. Authors Note

_A/N: Okay I realise I haven't updated this in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaages_

_But I'm working on an update! Promise :)_

_I just wanna know whether people would still read and review it...? Like how popular it is yano..._

_Just let me know and I swear I'll update thanks :)_

_x_


End file.
